


Арахнофобия

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, POV Dean Winchester, Spiders, Squick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Предположительно после 6.08 (про собак-скинуокеров) братьям удалось вернуть душу Сэму, обойдя сделку с Кроули. Правда, как им это удалось - уже другая тема. И то, каким стал теперь Сэм внешне - как раз последствия этого безумного поступка. И чтобы отвлечься от проблем насущных, они расследуют новое дело. После 6.08 прошло уже 2 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Арахнофобия

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор иллюстрации:** Аyumi Lеmura  
>  **Предупреждение:** AU по отношению к 6-му сезону, смена пола персонажем, упоминание пауков разных размеров и в разных ситуациях.  
>  **Примечание:** Задумано и начато было для командной игры Байки-3 (2010г.), на День 4, задание 1: Триллер или мистический триллер (СПН или РПФ, авторский фик или перевод). Совпадение темы с другим фиком - исключительно совпадение. Изначально там предполагался гет, из-за чего и было выбрано такое направление сюжета. Но в итоге условие «гет» сняли. На байках текст так и не принял участие, т.к. по серьёзным причинам не был дописан в срок. В итоге сейчас он получился именно таким просто потому, что больше не был ограничен рамками игрового дня.  
>  **От автора:** спасибо моей команде с баек за их понимание; Tэнки - за её поддержку; Аyumi Lеmura - за шикарную иллюстрацию, которая помогла мне сдвинуть, наконец, этот текст с мёртвой точки; ~Индигo~ - за огромную помощь. Я обещала закончить этот текст, и я его закончила.

_Двести лет назад где-то на юге Аризоны был городок Гринвуд. Таких много по всей стране: небольшие, расположенные на краю леса, недалеко от местных шахт. Все друг друга знают, здороваются каждое утро, а едва за соседом закрывается дверь, тут же сплетничают-сплетничают-сплетничают…  
Что случилось на самом деле, никто не знает. Но ходят слухи, что вдруг стали пропадать дети. Потом стали находить в лесу рядом с шахтами, которые всё расширялись и углублялись, трупы местных жителей: шахтёров, дровосеков, угольщиков. Официальной версией была смерть от змеиных укусов – неподалёку нашли сразу несколько змеиных гнёзд. Но дети говорили, что видели чёрных пауков, больших таких, размером с кошку или даже собаку. Разумеется, им никто не верил.  
Жители продолжали погибать, исчезать… потом в лесу появились уже расчленённые трупы.  
И вот… город вымер. В живых не осталось никого. С тех прошло двести лет, всё это время городок простоял заброшенным, пустым. Даже призраков в нём не водилось.  
А потом аризонским застройщикам понадобились новые площади._

***

Последние трое суток мы ехали практически без остановок. Нет, за нами никто не гнался в этот раз. И мы никуда не торопились. Просто я не хотел останавливаться. Остановка означает ночлег. А ночлег – это… катастрофа.  
Честно говоря, нет никакой разницы, остановил ты апокалипсис, или он всё-таки произошёл. Ад всё равно воцарился на земле, если человек, ближе которого у тебя никого не осталось, изменился до неузнаваемости и больше никогда не будет прежним.  
Смирился ли я? Сложно сказать. Мы уже два года кочуем с места на место, стараясь нигде особо не задерживаться. Наверно, я просто привык. Но смирился ли?.. Не знаю.  
Впрочем, лучше уж так, чем то, что было до этого.  
Маленький придорожный мотель словно вынырнул из темноты в свет автомобильных фар. Рядом со мной раздался недовольный вздох Сэма и привычное ворчание:  
\- Опять ночевать чёрте где… Ты посмотри, у них даже вывеска не горит. Считаешь, что горячая вода будет?  
\- Не трави душу, - устало отмахнулся я.  
Глаза уже слипались от усталости, а позвоночник ломило так, что хотелось завыть.  
Вывеска мотеля и правда не горела. Впрочем, света не было вообще ни в одном окне. Даже в небольшом коридорчике царила мрачная темнота.  
В принципе, меня всё устраивало – далеко от города, безлюдно, мотель небольшой. Искать среди ночи что-то более подходящее совсем не хотелось. Тем более что Сэмми…  
Мы почти одновременно вышли из машины и направились к мотелю. Недовольные усталые вздохи Сэма всё время напоминали, что я идиот и болван. Потому что чем дольше мы будем в дороге – тем сильнее будет голод.  
В коридорчике было довольно темно, только тусклый свет уличного фонаря бросал мутные блики через окно на стены у самых дверей. Вручив сумки Сэму, я направился в закуток, где прямо за стойкой спал усталый администратор.  
Спать во время работы – потенциальный риск.  
Ну, будем надеяться на наше патологическое везение.  
Иногда мне кажется, что там, наверху, кто-то персонально меня невзлюбил. Ну, Михаила в расчёт не берём. Захария и Уриил давно канули в Лету. Кто там ещё остался? Похоже, только Господь Бог. Но он уже устал от меня – сам сказал, прямым текстом.  
Администратора пришлось растолкать. Спросонья он предложил нам одноместный номер с «королём», за что я ему едва не засветил в глаз. Хотя его тоже понять можно…  
В полном молчании мы обустраивались в своём номере – две «королевы», честно отвоёванные.  
Спать хотелось зверски, и я то и дело косился на Сэма, на то, как он методично по всему номеру раскладывал наши вещи. Я знаю, Сэмми любит порядок, но его фанатизм порой меня доводит до дрожи.  
Но даже сейчас я не могу отказаться, не могу отвернуться. Мы положили всё, чтобы добиться этого. Добиться того, что у нас есть сейчас. И это немало.  
То, что у нас есть теперь – просто бесценно.  
После душа я сразу же завалился спать, выключив свет и накрывшись одеялом с головой.  
Потому что даже несмотря на наше бесценное, мне… страшно находиться в одной комнате с Сэмом, а снимать разные номера – никогда не решусь. Да, я трус, и всегда им был. Но это – свыше моих сил.  
В душевой ещё долго шумела вода. Сэмми любит теперь поплескаться.  
Я уже почти засыпал, когда дверь открылась, и с тихим шуршанием в номер вошёл Сэм.  
Если честно, за прошедшие два года я так и не смог заставить себя воспринимать его иначе. Хотя мне не нужно было даже видеть, чтобы представить сейчас, как Сэм подходит к кровати, снимает белый мотельный халат… как блестит в тусклом свете уличного фонаря его влажная бледная кожа. Его тело теперь другое – тоньше, меньше, мягче, стало больше округлостей и незнакомых мне линий. Но от шуршания, окружающего его по ночам, меня пробирает до дрожи – от ужаса и омерзения. Но ведь это – мой Сэм.  
Пусть и в женском теле.  
Бесконечное шелестящее шуршание – и я почти был готов заткнуть уши руками. Лишь бы не слышать.  
Переживём. Всё переживём. Надо только продержаться ещё пять лет. Зато потом… по-прежнему, конечно, уже ничего не будет, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Обязательно.  
Снова шорох – уже обычный. Шорох постельного белья – простыней и подушек, тёплого одеяла.  
Мерзкое чувство гадливости прошло так же внезапно, как и накатило.  
Лишь бы только до утра ничего не случилось.

Инеем покрыло траву и деревья, тонкой корочкой льда прихватило вчерашние лужи. Изо рта вырывался пар, а кончики пальцев, ушей и носа покалывало от холода. Серый туман клочками цеплялся за ветви деревьев, и было так тоскливо.  
Сэм вышел из мотеля через пять минут, зябко кутаясь в свою старую куртку, ставшую ему теперь безразмерной.  
Не ему. Ей.  
Я всё время забываю об этом, но нам обоим уже всё равно.  
Сэм хмурился и исподлобья смотрел по сторонам.  
\- Куда теперь? – спросил он тихо своим новым голосом, более мягким и почти женским. – Ты говорил вчера что-то о новом деле.  
\- Да есть такое. В Висконсине. Садись, расскажу по дороге.  
Я пытался быть бодрым, и мне это почти удавалось – всё-таки этот парень-администратор остался жив. Подумаешь, сдохла птичка в саду. Ну, хорошо, не одна. Да, не одна, а четыре. Ну, что я могу с этим сделать?  
Уже ничего.

Серый пейзаж за окном навевал тоску и уныние, но я надеялся, что ближе к Висконсину картинка изменится, повеселеет. И я совсем не ожидал повышенного интереса Сэма к этому делу: мне казалось, что он снова ушёл в себя, вернувшись в своё привычное за эти два года состояние.  
Он упрямо вытягивал из меня информацию, и я, как ни странно, очень охотно ему всё объяснял:  
\- В городе заболевают исключительно дети – у них слабость, нет аппетита, апатия, температура. До пневмонии пока не дошло, но, чувствую, она не за горами.  
\- Думаешь, это штрига?  
\- А почему бы и нет? Говорят, в каждом случае было открыто окно в детской, но мы ещё на месте всё как следует рассмотрим. Единственное, что меня смущает, так это патологическая слабость у ребятишек. А пневмонии нет.  
\- Я посмотрю в сети, что ещё можно нарыть на эту тему. Хотя штрига – это такой редкий материал. О ней почти ничего не известно… А ещё какие-то версии есть?  
\- Никаких, - я пожал плечами. – На месте разберёмся.  
\- Будем надеяться, нам повезёт разобраться с этим быстро.

Городок был самым обыкновенным, если не считать близкого соседства курганов местных индейцев, но их в Висконсине – на каждом шагу штук по десять. И я сомневался, что это соседство как-то влияло на происходящее, хотя сбрасывать со счетов эту мысль тоже не стоило. Мало ли.  
Мы остановились в мотеле Вилла Инн – как раз на подъезде к городу. Это было небольшое двухэтажное здание с удобной стоянкой у самой дороги. Второй этаж был выкрашен в белый цвет, а первый – в красный. Странное сочетание, конечно, но нас вполне всё устраивало.  
Приехали утром, и Сэм тут же завалился спать, даже не раздеваясь. Его ступни в смешных розовых носках, собравшихся гармошкой на щиколотках, выглядывали из-под одеяла… и это было… трогательно, что ли? Раньше я как-то никогда не задумывался на эту тему, а тут вдруг…  
Наверно, это из-за штриги. Опять вспомнилось, как я по собственной глупости не выполнил приказ отца… и мы едва не потеряли Сэма.  
Сейчас я тоже боюсь потерять его.  
Пока Сэм спал, я прогулялся немного по городу, осмотрелся. Навёл кое-какие справки и купил карту города с отмеченными на ней достопримечательностями.  
Собственно, их тут не очень много – главным образом, курганы индейцев, целый громадный парк на северо-западе города, как раз на берегу залива Гилберт. Что ещё я знал об этом месте? Да не так уж и много. У Металлики нет песен о Форте Аткинсоне и его курганах, так что все свои знания я почерпнул из вывесок и рекламных щитов.  
Здесь было много парков, немного кафе – одно даже облюбовали байкеры, и оно называлось «Толстый дядя» - лютеранская и католическая церкви, музей, библиотеки, школы… всё как и везде. Если не считать этих чёртовых курганов, ледниковых озёр и того, что город поделён на две части рекой Рок-Ривер.  
За день я обошёл две школы, больницу и заглянул в местный архив. Кое-что из того, что удалось узнать, никак не вписывалось в поведение штриги. Дети не пропускали занятия. Потому что не болели.  
Её жертвами оказались не школьники и даже не дошколята, а исключительно младенцы. То, что пострадали именно младенцы, рассказала по секрету та симпатичная медсестричка Мэгги.  
В общем, первоначальная картинка происходящего благополучно похерилась. Это была не штрига.  
…или у этой твари рацион составляют исключительно деликатесы.

\- Младенцы не спят по ночам, плачут, беспокоятся, - перечислял я Сэму за ужином, - а утром они вялые, сонные, не хотят есть. У некоторых врачи определили малокровие, прикинь?  
Местная пицца оказалась на редкость вкусной, так что я решил съесть ещё и порцию Сэма, раз он отказывается. Ну, ещё бы, он у нас следит за фигурой и ест салаты, запивая их диетическими коктейлями. Бррр!  
С другой стороны – хоть что-то не меняется… и то хорошо.  
Сэм сидел на кровати, закутавшись в одеяло, тянул через трубочку молочный коктейль из большого пластикового стакана и шуршал по клавишам ноутбука, копаясь в сети в поисках информации.  
Футболки он теперь носил другие: меньше размером, почти обтягивающие, со смешными мультяшными рисунками, будто пытался отвлечь моё внимание от чего-то, что мне видеть не полагалось.  
Я бы не сказал, что у него плохой вкус в выборе одежды, нет. Просто… просто ему как будто всё равно, как он выглядит, лишь бы я не увидел чего-то… запретного.  
Допускаю. Допускаю, что у него нынешнего есть свои секреты.  
А как же иначе? У него всегда… были секреты. Но это другое.  
Отпив из своего стакана, Сэм выдал:  
\- Значит, так. Если это не штрига, есть другие варианты, схожие с ней. Например… вот, смотри, вештица, - он развернул ноутбук экраном ко мне, и я увидел рисунок мерзкой твари, волосатой, с длинным носом и худющими руками, совсем как у штриги. – Это у болгар, сербов и хорватов что-то вроде ведьмы. Её профиль как раз младенцы – иногда даже ещё находящиеся в утробе матери, только вештица их съедает. Сразу. Но… - он снова развернул ноутбук к себе и опять зашуршал клавишами, – есть более, скажем так, узко специализирующиеся представители этого семейства. К примеру, ночницы, криксы, плаксы… Кстати, все они родственницы древнеримских стриг… или даже стринг. От которых и пошли уже известные нам штриги. Ещё есть полуночницы, бессонье. Все они – как раз по младенцам, мешают им спать, мучают их… некоторые даже пьют детскую кровь.  
\- От них как-то избавиться можно? – я нахмурился. Список подозреваемых оказался слишком большим.  
\- Можно, конечно. Но от каждого свой способ избавления. Вот смотри: от плакс и ночниц – одни способы, тут тебе целый ритуал изгнания с определённым порядком действий. От крикс есть заговоры. Полуночниц тоже заговаривают, но уже по-другому… и оберёги ото всех разные. От одних – краюшка хлеба в кроватке, от других – веточки ракитника… ну, и так далее.  
\- И как узнать, с кем имеем дело?  
Сэм вздохнул, поставил стакан на тумбочку и вытянул под одеялом ноги:  
\- Узнать можно, и, думаю, даже особого труда нам не составит. Но тут есть один момент…  
\- Какой? – я тут же напрягся, не понравилось мне, как Сэм вдруг стал прятать глаза, отворачиваясь от меня.  
\- Понимаешь… это же всё младенцы, и нам придётся иметь дело – если это, конечно, не штрига и не римская стрига – с нечистью славянского, скажем так, происхождения. Там… немного по-другому всё это, понимаешь?  
\- Пока нет.  
\- Ну… в общем, от тебя толку не будет, Дин. Вот вообще. Если только на стрёме стоять за дверью. Младенца может защитить только женщина, понимаешь? То есть всё придётся делать… мне, - он виновато улыбнулся, как будто извиняясь, что напоминает о том, какой он теперь. Точнее, она. Обычно мы старались всячески избегать этой темы. – Мне придётся вести себя соответствующе, одеться, как полагается. В общем… тебе этого лучше не видеть.  
Я не нашёл, что на это сказать.

Вечер наступил быстро, и вместо обычных своих купаний перед сном Сэм засел за ноутбук конкретно. Он искал интересующую нас информацию, чтобы определить, с кем придётся иметь дело.  
Для начала нам надо было узнать, в какую церковь ходят родители заболевших детей и ходят ли вообще. Потом – выяснить, были ли дети крещёными. Расспросить родителей, не видели ли те что-нибудь странное. Ну, например, не мерещилась ли им жуткая баба, стоящая у кроватки ребёнка. Или того хуже – сидящая в ней.  
И – самое главное – нужно было выяснить, все ли дети страдают малокровием. Последний пункт существенно сократил бы нам список подозреваемых. По крайней мере, в этом был уверен Сэм.  
Меня же момент с малокровием тоже не оставлял равнодушным – в конце концов, это не сократит список, а наоборот увеличит его. А встречаться с очередными кровососами ох как не хотелось. Не до них было.  
Честно говоря, мы в последнее время действительно отказались от охоты на вампиров и им подобных. Потому что они как-то странно реагировали на Сэма. А, да, и ещё мы перестали охотиться на оборотней – уж не знаю, кому чей запах не понравился изначально, но Сэм стал очень брезглив в этом вопросе.  
Свои обязанности в этом деле мы делить не стали – как пойдёт.  
А пошло оно… странно.

В первый день нашего пребывания в Форте Аткинсоне Сэм решил наведаться в лютеранскую церковь Св. Пола, а я – проведать католическую церковь Св. Джозефа. Перед этим походом Сэм придирчиво прихорашивался перед зеркалом, перебрал, кажется, весь свой гардероб, пока не стал похож на Марту Стюарт. Потом ещё на нос очки нацепил, как у Гарри Поттера… когда я увидел его в таком прикиде, меня чуть удар не хватил! Нет, честно, он нарочно сделал из себя невообразимую уродину-ботаничку, хотя в нормальном виде он очень даже… ничего.  
В общем, Сэм ушёл в одну сторону, а я – в другую. Вечером мы собрались обсудить результаты. Спешить в этом деле не хотелось – штригу ведь и спугнуть можно. Потом ищи её…  
В церкви Св. Джозефа меня встретил отец Стефан, в миру более известный как Хидэюки Ано, но это не так важно. Это был очень спокойный, всё понимающий мужик средних лет, с седой шевелюрой и дрожащими пальцами. Я был очень удивлён, когда он сразу понял, что я охотник. Оказалось, что охотникам он помогал уже не один раз: кому оружие освятить, из кого нечисть изгнать, ну, и всё в том же духе. К счастью, меня он не узнал и имени моего спрашивать не стал.  
Мы с ним сидели в церкви на скамье в первом ряду, тихо разговаривали, кроме нас никого больше не было. Но я всё равно старался быть очень осторожным.  
Отец Стефан ещё раз посмотрел на список с именами заболевших детей и медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, заговорил:  
\- Вот этого мальчика должны были крестить на этой неделе, но он заболел буквально вчера. Его родители звонили, просили перенести… но… я видел, в каком состоянии ребёнок – заходил к ним. Счастье, если выживет. Некрещёные дети очень уязвимы.  
\- А остальные? Может быть, вы знакомы с их родителями?  
\- Пожалуй… Родители вот этой девочки ко мне заходят поговорить, но они не католики. Православные. В нашем городе нет православной церкви, а они – семья очень широких религиозных взглядов. Сильно сокрушаются, что не могут крестить дочь. Но её мать сказала, что к ним собирается приехать давний друг… как же его зовут… да, отец Сергий. Они как раз говорили, что хотели бы меня познакомить с ним.  
\- А знаете что-нибудь про этого мальчика? – я ткнул пальцем в самую первую строчку списка.  
\- Лле Абертол? – отец Стефан нахмурился. – Честно говоря, впервые вижу это имя. Очень… необычное.  
\- Валлийское, - кивнул я и забрал список. – Святой отец, к вам не приходили с просьбой освятить дом?

***

Сэм вернулся очень уставший. Первым делом выбросил в мусорку эти идиотские очки, а потом заперся в ванной. Мне он показался вымотанным, с каким-то посеревшим лицом.  
Поговорить мы так и не поговорили. Вымывшись, Сэм тут же завалился спать.  
А на утро меня ждал неприятный сюрприз. В газете написали, что в полицию обратилась некая миссис Кинси, заявляющая, что на неё напал монстр прямо в аллее за церковью, куда она ходила исповедаться. Чудом ей удалось спастись, а вот её мобильник, которым она отбивалась, размахивая им на шнуре, пал смертью храбрых.  
Сэму я ничего не сказал. Тот, прочитав газету, тут же скомкал её и выбросил в мусорное ведро – на пару к очкам. Руки у него тряслись.  
Прочти я эту газету два года назад, решил бы, что старушенция просто из ума выжила. То, что она пыталась описать, в природе не существовало на тот момент.  
Но теперь… теперь я поверил бы даже в самую безумную историю.

***

Вечером мы с Сэмом отправились на набережную Рок-Ривер. Посидеть, проанализировать результаты нашего расследования… Ну, и, может быть, если найдём безлюдное местечко, я смогу отвернуться на пару минут, чтобы заткнуть уши и не слышать-не видеть, как умирает ещё одна птица. Ну, может, не одна. Но это неважно.  
Безлюдное место мы так и не нашли. Может быть, плохо искали просто, но шататься по набережной порядком надоело. Поэтому мы устроились в кафе на открытом воздухе за самым дальним столиком и заказали себе кофе и яблочный пирог. К слову, яблочные пироги стали любимым блюдом Сэма, что не могло меня не радовать – есть с кем поделиться. Или у кого стащить лишний кусочек.  
\- Значит, отец Стефан знаком с охотниками? – хмуро спросил меня Сэм, разглядывая свой кусок пирога.  
\- С некоторыми из них – да.  
\- И про Абертола он не слышал.  
\- К сожалению.  
\- А может, и к счастью. Посмотрим. Старая карга ничего мне толком так и не сказала. Только уговаривала зайти к ней на чашечку чая завтра вечером. Мне кажется, она – лесбиянка, - Сэм скривился. – Как только таких людей от церкви не отлучают?  
Если эта старая гусыня приставала к Сэму – сам её убью, лично. И не посмотрю, что в церкви служит.  
Сэм что-то пробурчал себе под нос и принялся пить кофе.  
Недалеко от нас устроилось семейство с тремя детишками, которые галдели, пихались локтями и совершенно не слушали мать. И вдруг один из этих мелких разбойников восторженно закричал:  
\- Мама, мама, смотри! Сова! Настоящая сова!  
На столбике забора, огораживающего кафе, сидела жуткого вида птица с мордой, похожей на человеческое лицо в форме сердца. Кажется, младшенькая из детей заплакала от испуга и бросилась к матери.

***

Сколько бы я ни смотрел на Сэма, всё равно не покидает ощущение, что он… она… каждый раз другой. Абсолютно. Не могу смотреть на него без улыбки, хотя порой очень трудно скрыть её. Нет, Сэм красивый. Всегда был, а теперь особенно. А я всегда любил его… любым. В любом виде. С душой, без души… любого. Хотя без души… это было невыносимо тяжело.  
Но как бы то ни было, от Сэма действительно тяжело отвести взгляд. Не из-за красоты, а из-за его души. Того света, который живёт в нём несмотря ни на что.  
\- О чём задумался?  
Недовольный голос Сэма отвлек меня от воспоминаний, вернув к реальности.  
\- Так… ни о чём. Надеюсь, ты сегодня на улицу не потащишься.  
\- Сам на это надеюсь, - он завернулся в одеяло с головой и подтянул колени к груди. – Как ты думаешь, мы долго продержимся так?  
\- Сколько надо, столько и продержимся. Не задавай глупых вопросов, спи, - я отвернулся к стенке и сделал вид, что сплю.  
На самом деле меня тоже мучил этот вопрос.

В сложившейся ситуации меня радовал только тот факт, что Сэм… не помнил ничего о своём поступке, том самом «да», которое всё-таки сказал в надежде победить дьявола. Не помнил того, что было потом. Не помнил времени, проведённого в клетке. Для меня это было счастьем. Великим счастьем, за которое можно было и душу продать… но мы это уже проходили, да и не позарится больше никто на неё – чревато, знаете ли.  
Как бы то ни было, а последним воспоминанием Сэма периода «до» было его решение сказать «да», а дальше – большой чёрный провал. Он спрашивал потом, что случилось, почему он… такой.  
И мы с Бобби честно ответили, что он победил Люцифера, а в процессе так получилось, что его душа серьёзно пострадала. Вот её и… подлатали. Случайно.  
Не скажу, что он поверил на слово, но, слава Богу, никто не писал в Интернете – и тем более в газетах – о том, как Сэм Винчестер сказал «да» Люциферу, а потом год шатался без души.  
И вообще, самое главное – он ничего не помнит. Аминь.

Полночи я ворочался с боку на бок, слушая дыхание Сэма, ожидая, что вот-вот раздастся то самое мерзкое шуршание, но ничего этого не было. Только после полуночи какая-то большая птица стукнулась в окно, а потом всё было тихо.

***

Как оказалось, кое-какие мысли по поводу происходящего у Сэма всё-таки были. Но он с непередаваемым упрямством молчал о своих догадках и снова шлялся по городу в полном одиночестве. Наверно, я мог бы сказать, что переживал за него, только это будет наполовину враньём. Почему наполовину? Потому что Сэм может постоять за себя. Особенно теперь.  
Тем вечером я наблюдал за домом семейной пары, младший сын которых заболел буквально два дня назад. Если мы думаем правильно, сегодня ночью тварь должна прийти кормиться.  
Время близилось к полуночи, и я сидел в машине один, смотрел, как в окнах дома выключается свет и его поглощает тьма. Не помню, думал ли о штриге или о той проклятой ночи, когда умерла мама. Но я будто погрузился в транс – ничего не видел, не слышал, не чувствовал. Так бывает, если долго смотреть в одну точку. Минуты текли неумолимо, а я ничего не замечал. Руки свело на руле Импалы, замёрз кончик носа и уши.  
А потом что-то громко ударило о крышу машины, заскрежетало по металлу, будто царапало когтями.  
Первой мыслью было: сейчас пробьёт крышу!  
Второй – убью тварь!  
Хотелось выскочить наружу и пристрелить эту суку, но я не мог пошевелиться. Меня как будто парализовало. Нет, паники ещё не было, но, когда по крыше долбануло ещё раз с ещё большей силой, она была уже не за горами.  
Импалу качнуло, раздался скрежет прямо у меня над головой…  
А потом разбилось боковое стекло, и меня засыпало осколками, выводя из оцепенения.

В мотеле вырубило электричество. Хозяйка принесла керосиновую лампу и, виновато улыбаясь, извинилась за причинённые неудобства.  
Сэм тем временем при свете фонарика пытался обработать порезы у меня на лице и руках.  
Он сидел на моей кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, одетый в безразмерные брюки и толстовку.  
Он явно от меня что-то скрывал. Вот только… хотел ли я знать, что именно?  
\- Ещё немного, и эта тварь вскрыла бы Импалу, как консервную банку, - хмуро пробормотал он, обрабатывая антисептиком порез у меня на скуле.  
Я хмыкнул. Потом зашипел от боли.  
А потом сказал:  
\- Ты ведь видел, кто это был.  
\- Видел.  
\- И кто?  
\- Птица.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, да, птица, - Сэм пожал плечами. – Большая, белая. Какая именно – не разобрал, извини, не до того было.  
Птица, ага. А я, значит, Мадонна.  
Было ещё кое-что, что очень беспокоило, и я решился сказать:  
\- Там была не только птица. Я видел паука. Размером с кошку.  
Сэм вздрогнул. А потом как-то зло затянул повязку у меня на руке и выдал:  
\- Скажи ему спасибо, а то стал бы завтраком туриста.  
Вообще-то с недавних пор разговор о пауках у нас табу. О любых пауках – хоть обычных мелких, которые прячутся на стенах за картинами, хоть о тарантулах.  
Но то, что было сегодня, просто выбило меня из колеи. Таких больших я видел только однажды, и вспоминать о том случае совершенно не хотелось.  
Сэм с подозрением посмотрел на меня, ожидая, что ещё я скажу на эту тему, но я промолчал. У него есть причины хранить свои секреты, и он имеет на это полное право. Лишь бы эти секреты не привели к тому, что я снова его потеряю.  
Но у меня были кое-какие догадки на эту тему. И появление такого большого паука не было для меня сюрпризом. Я только надеялся... надеялся, что эта тварь не прячется где-нибудь под кроватью. Я этого просто не переживу.  
Этим вечером Сэм ушёл плескаться в ванне при свечах.  
А мне снились странные сны. О том, как Сэму вернули душу, о том, что нам пришлось пережить. Может быть, это была попытка поговорить, но я не поклонялся забытым богам.  
Мне снились огромные пауки и горы обглоданных дочиста человеческих костей, побелевших от невыносимо жаркого солнца. Я слышал знакомую мелодию – кто-то играл на флейте, и чистый женский голос пел на незнакомом мне языке. Сэм умел понимать этот язык. А я – нет.  
С безоблачного – и какого-то бездонного – неба сыпался колкий снег, ветра не было. А песня всё звучала и звучала: тоскливая, тихая, полная слёз.  
Так они оплакивали Сэма.

***

Проснулся я в холодном поту от подозрительного шороха где-то под кроватью.  
Под моей кроватью.  
Волосы зашевелились на загривке от одной только мысли, что пока я спал...  
В окно снова громко стукнулась какая-то большая птица, я вздрогнул и резко обернулся, но снаружи уже никого не было.  
А на соседней кровати было пусто.

Всю ночь я просидел на крошечной кухне нашего номера, пил кофе, чтобы не заснуть, и смотрел на дрожащий огонёк внутри керосиновой лампы. За кофе пришлось сходить в соседний круглосуточный супермаркет, потому что света нам так и не дали. Я не стал искать Сэма – закончит, сам придёт. А до того момента с ним лучше не сталкиваться.  
Под кроватью было тихо, но возвращаться на неё хотелось. Слишком много подозрительных звуков было этой ночью. Птицы, пауки, стуки и шорохи…  
А потом я вспомнил, что эта тварь сделала с моей Деткой. Крышу придётся, скорее всего, полностью менять. Хотелось побиться головой об стол от собственного бессилия. Рядом ни одной толковой свалки, до Бобби – пилить и пилить.  
Придётся ездить с изуродованной крышей. На автосервис денег пока нет и в ближайшее время не предвидится… хотя… Детке боевые шрамы даже идут. Залатать и попозже можно. Лишь бы дождя не было.  
Узнал бы папа, что я сделал с машиной… убил бы, честное слово.  
Если бы жив был, конечно.  
Сидеть в темноте и странной давящей тишине было неприятно, но Сэм ещё не вернулся. Обычно он после таких отлучек возвращается какой-то опустошённый, с равнодушными глазами. И первым делом лезет в ванную. Когда вернётся – обязательно завернусь в одеяло с головой. Чтобы не слышать.  
Но в ту ночь я его так и не дождался. Уснул прямо за столом в обнимку с кружкой недопитого кофе.

Утро наступило как-то сразу. Шумом из распахнутого окна, болтовнёй старого телевизора, показывающего новости, шорохом утренней газеты и бульканьем кофеварки.  
Я с трудом разлепил один глаз, потом второй. Убедился, что лежу на своей кровати, заботливо завёрнутый в одеяло, под которым, естественно, на мне оказались только трусы, хотя я точно помню, что накачивал себя ночь кофе, будучи одетым в джинсы и футболку.  
Сэм с деловым видом сидел за столом, жевал свой салат и читал газету.  
И выглядел до омерзения бодро.  
Увидев, что я проснулся, он отложил газету в сторону и хмыкнул:  
\- С добрым утром, Спящая красавица.  
\- Мог бы и разбудить, когда вернулся, - буркнул я в ответ и отвернулся к двери.  
Так, сэмовы кроссовки стоят в углу, на вешалке висит его куртка. На куртке вот, кстати, подозрительные пятна, но отсюда не видно, придётся вставать, чтобы рассмотреть получше.  
Сколько птиц погибло сегодня, Сэмми?  
Сэм странно посмотрел на меня, будто прочитал мои мысли, честное слово, от такого взгляда даже передёргивает. Иногда мне кажется, что у меня не брат… о’кей, не сестра, а Чеширский кот с замашками вампира.  
Никогда не любил «Алису в Стране чудес». Шизофренический бред старого наркомана, а не детская сказка.  
Сделав ещё один глоток своего кофе, Сэм как-то умиротворённо улыбнулся:  
\- Ты спал, как младенец, жалко было будить. Ты и так последнее время слишком нервный. Почти не спишь. Кстати, у меня есть новости по нашему делу. Я знаю, что за птицу нам надо искать.  
\- Какую ещё птицу? – я нахмурился и сел, почесав живот.  
\- Вокруг Импалы хватило перьев, чтобы опознать, кто на тебя вчера напал. И, кажется, круг наших подозреваемых существенно сузился.  
\- Да? Ладно… Тогда ты мне сейчас всё подробно расскажешь.  
Да, всё бы хорошо. Только вот что всё-таки эта тварь мохнатая делала у меня под кроватью?  
Рядом с моей тумбочкой собрался приличный комок паутины.  
Меня передёрнуло.

На столе, между пустой тарелкой из-под салата и чашками из-под кофе лежали три пера – каждое чуть больше ладони. Светло-серые сверху, к низу переходящие в светлую охру, исчерченные тёмно-серыми волнистыми полосами, как у… совы.  
Сэм подвинул ко мне поближе одно перо и сказал:  
\- Ты её уже видел. Приглядись внимательнее.  
Я пригляделся. Ну да, похожие волнистые линии были на крыльях у той совы, которая напугала девочку в кафе на набережной.  
Но взгляд притягивало не перо, а придерживающие его пальцы. Пальцы Сэма, всё такие же длинные, но гораздо тоньше, с овальными ухоженными ноготками.  
\- Дин? – Сэм вопросительно на меня смотрел.  
\- А, да, точно. В кафе, верно?  
\- Да. А теперь я тебе скажу ещё более забавную вещь. Это сипуха. Причём, обитающая только в Западной и Южной Европе. Ей нечего делать в Висконсине, особенно сейчас, когда уже подмораживает – они не переносят холодного северного климата. Ты не находишь это странным, Дин?  
\- Погоди, - я нахмурился. Что-то зудело на краешке сознания, но я никак не мог понять, что это. – Хочешь сказать, что что-то нашёл по нашему делу?  
Сэм просто просиял и по-лисьи хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Если учесть, что на тебя напала именно она, то наш список основательно сокращается. Это не вампир – уже сто процентов. Это не штрига, с ней мы уже имели дело и знаем, что в сипуху она не превращается. Это не вештица, та превращается в ночную бабочку или в сороку. Есть, конечно, единичное упоминание совы, но, думаю, нам всё равно не подходит. Не могу точно сказать, что это не крикса, потому что выяснить, как они выглядят, так и не удалось… Но точно нигде не говорится, что они могут превращаться в птиц. Зато можно предположить, что это ночница – есть упоминания, что они превращаться в птиц могут, да. Проникает в дом через открытые окна или дверь. Нападает на новорождённых или детей постарше, но ещё не крещёных. Правда, не сказано, пьёт ли кровь… упоминается, что «ночница либо отравляла дитя молоком своей груди, либо сама сосала грудь младенца». Ещё она била, щипала младенцев… одним словом, мешала им спать и жить в принципе. И ещё у нас в качестве подозреваемых стрига или стринга, потому что не женская ипостась стригоя, а конкретное такое римское демоническое существо, от которого пошли все остальные. Мутируют они, что ли… В общем, про римскую стригу известно, что это крылатое существо, вроде как происходящее от гарпий, принимающее облик сипухи, чтобы ночью нападать на младенцев, или же это демоническая птица, принимающая человеческий облик. По одному из вариантов легенд она похищает детей, по-другому варианту – пьёт их кровь или даже съедает их внутренности. Так что… либо ночница, либо стрига. Какой вариант подходит больше, пока не знаю, легенды не всегда правдивы, сам понимаешь. Вспомни тех же вампиров. Кстати, есть общий мотив: и ночнице, и стриге приписывают, что они травят младенцев своим молоком.  
Сэм был доволен собой. У него явно поднялось настроение, а ещё… ещё в нём появилось что-то хищное, неуловимое такое… но полное явного предвкушения.  
Ах, ну да. Конечно же. Мы официально охотимся сегодня на птичку.  
И нам её совсем не жалко.  
Откинувшись на спинку стула, Сэм продолжил:  
\- Ну, и вдобавок, я тут порылся в сети на предмет орнитологии… есть очень интересное наблюдение. Сипуха – представительница семейства сипуховые, Tytonidae, которое входит в отряд совообразных. На латыни этот отряд называется Strigiformes или Striges. Всего в этом отряде два семейства – как раз сипуховые и ещё совиные, или настоящие совы, как их ещё называют. На латыни они – Strigidae. Так вот, - Сэм сделал трагическую паузу, а потом торжественно выдал: - В этом семействе совиных есть род – неясыти. На латыни их название Strix.[1] Дошло?  
Я мотнул головой – слишком много непонятной для меня информации.  
Сэм устало вздохнул и начал объяснять:  
-У древних римлян и греков словом «стрига» называли сову. Считалось, что совы питаются человеческим мясом и кровью, а увидеть такую птицу – дурной знак, предвещающий войну или беспорядки. Ну, это одна из версий мифа, самая ранняя, пожалуй. Потом уже, в средние века, появились все эти штриги и стригои. По другой версии, стриги – это демоны, которые пьют кровь у младенцев. По описанию, конечно, это существо больше смахивает на демона: типа, птица с крыльями как у летучей мыши, жёлтыми глазами, четырьмя ногами, которыми она хватает жертву, и с удлинённым клювом, которым она сосёт кровь. И если верить тому, что в легендах говорится о хорошем зрении и обонянии, с помощью которых они легко находят своих жертв, тогда понятно, как эта тварь нашла тебя в Импале. Ни стригу, ни ночницу я бы со счетов бы не сбрасывал… потому что в поведении слишком много общего, да и ночницы – это мутировавшие стриги.  
Я потёр лицо ладонями, в голове как-то с трудом это всё укладывалось. Фактически, блин, родословная монстра от самого его возникновения и по сей день. Ладно, разберёмся, переварим. Меня интересовало другое:  
\- Хорошо. Предположим, это ночница или римская стрига. Как их убить?  
Сэм деловито развернул к себе свой ноут и принялся перечислять:  
\- Если это ночница. Наиболее активна она на закате солнца, когда легко пристаёт к спящему в это время человеку. Поэтому, собственно, считается, что на закате спать вредно. Чтобы от неё избавиться, придётся провести определённый ритуал, в котором должны участвовать двое. Погоди, Дин, дослушай. Участвуют двое: мать ребёнка и ещё одна женщина. Ты на женщину никак не тянешь, поэтому придётся мне. Я тебе об этом уже говорил. После проведения ритуала – довольно длинного и муторного, надо сказать – ночница должна отстать от ребёнка и покинуть дом навсегда. Об убийстве тут ни слова не сказано… но если проводить параллель с современной – не римской – стригой, то надо найти её тело и перевернуть его вверх спиной, тогда её гуляющая душа, которая и творит злодейства, не сможет вернуться в тело, и оно умрёт. Если проводить параллель с вештицей, то получается примерно то же: найти, где она оставляет своё тело – или половину тела, в зависимости от легенды – и уничтожить. Найти вроде как можно, если поймать мотылька, обжечь ему крылья… сказать, чтобы приходила утром за солью, и тогда, типа, она придёт утром сама попросить соли, и у неё будут на руках ожоги. Это всё, что удалось найти…  
\- А стрига?  
\- Ну, по поводу стриги… говорится, что после удачного налёта на жертву она обычно впадает в спячку, когда её и можно, собственно, попытаться убить. Но голыми руками лучше не хватать. Овидию и Плинию я как-то не особо верю, оба были те ещё сказочники, поэтому считаю, что лучший способ – как с вампирами. Отрубить голову. И сжечь на всякий случай. А по поводу оберегов – их до фига. Во всех случаях.  
Н-да… информации – завались. Хотя…  
\- Слушай, Сэмми… а что если… если и правда? Надо найти, где эта тварь прячет своё тело, перевернуть его на спину, на всякий случай, и отрубить на фиг голову, а?  
\- Только придётся дождаться утра после нападения, - хмыкнул Сэм. – И вообще надо сначала подумать, как найти это тело. Мотылька будем ловить? Чтобы пожарить на свечке?  
\- Нет, надо посмотреть, кто вообще заходил к этим семьям. Думаю, что-то общее мы обязательно найдём. Как думаешь?

И опять весь день мы ходили по городу – смотрели, спрашивали, проверяли, искали… Сэм на одном конце города, я на другом. Беспокоиться о чём-то не приходилось, ни одна из тварей из нашего списка в принципе не злодействовала днём. В последнее время мы всё чаще работали по раздельности, но лишь потому, что тяжело было выносить присутствие друг друга.  
Я ходил по улицам Форта Аткинсона, звонил, спрашивал, наблюдал. И думал. Думал, не холодно ли Сэму в этой тонкой курточке, может быть, стоило его заставить надеть свитер. Женский организм, он же такой – хрупкий. Застудить легко, а потом разгребай проблемы.  
И всё же стоило представить Сэма в этих обтягивающих брючках цвета фисташек, бледно-голубой футболке с длинными тёплыми рукавами и тонкой курточке с кокетливым капюшончиком, надвинутым на глаза, из-под которого выбиваются отросшие волосы… Хотелось побежать следом, схватить его за руку и уволочь его обратно в номер. Потому что нечего шляться одному по незнакомому городу да ещё в таком виде.  
А потом приходилось бить себя ладонью по лбу, заставляя опомниться, и напомнить себе же ещё раз, что Сэм – не ребёнок, и пусть он сейчас – это она, всё равно может за себя постоять.

Вернулся Сэм под вечер, как всегда, недовольный и раздражённый. Не глядя, бросил на вешалку куртку и первым делом бросился к чайнику. Горячий чай его теперь устраивал больше, чем кофе. Я сидел за столом, наносил на карту городка все места, где были замечены появления твари – дома с больными детьми и места, где видели сипуху. Честно говоря, меня до сих пор смущал тот момент, что посещения этой твари были не столь кровожадны, какими должны были бы быть, судя по тому, как Сэм описывал поведение стриги.  
\- У меня новости, - сделав хороший глоток чая, сообщил Сэм.  
\- Какие? Скажи, что ты её нашёл. Скажи, что ты знаешь, кто она, Сэм, - конечно, я не верил, что вот так легко всё раскроется, но надежда умирает последней, как говорится.  
Он – нет, конечно, она, но это неважно – прошёл к столу, сел на свободный стул, довольно улыбнулся и ответил:  
\- В каждый дом накануне приходила женщина-коммивояжёр, предлагала косметику. Всегда – одна и та же. Бледная, красивая, блондинка, одетая в чёрное. И, - тут он снова сделал театральную паузу, - сегодня она приходила ещё в один дом. Там недавно родилась девочка. Поэтому хорошо бы нам попасть туда завтра вечером. До заката.  
Собственно, это было именно то, чего мы ждали всё это время – момент, когда можно действовать.  
Готовились к предстоящему тщательно: собрали всё, что только может пригодиться в качестве защиты от этой твари – цветы ракитника, таволги, дуба, листья шиповника и белого терновника, веточки боярышника, чеснок и железные ножи. За растениями пришлось с утра побегать по разным лавкам нетрадиционной медицины. А ещё… ещё Сэм оделся так, как было очень непривычно и больно для меня: длинная юбка, женская кофта и короткая куртка, и чёрные сапожки на едва заметном каблуке. Убрал волосы, собрав в короткий хвост, что-то сделал с лицом.  
Я больше не видел перед собой своего брата, который был в облике женщины.  
Я видел стопроцентную женщину.  
И это меня испугало даже сильнее, чем шорохи, сопровождающие Сэма по ночам.

Дом находился на другом берегу Рок-Ривер, рядом с парком Барри. Обычный одноэтажный дом для одной семьи с ребёнком. А напротив – через дорогу – стояла лютеранская церковь Св. Троицы. Мы вышли до заката, у меня на плече была большая спортивная сумка со всем необходимым, а у Сэма за спиной – женский такой, почти девчачий рюкзачок, весь в смешных брелках, которые на самом деле были оберегами. Сэм шёл впереди, я – следом. Я смотрел в его прямую узкую спину и не мог отвести глаз. С неба посыпал снег мелкой крупкой, сухой, хрустящий под ногами. А я шёл и думал, не замёрзнет ли Сэм в этой своей дурацкой юбке, не отморозит ли себе яичники, не дай Бог ещё и цистит заработает… потом лечи его… а вдруг родить захочет? Что тогда? Беречь балбеса от переохлаждения надо, заставить надеть штаны потеплее и чтобы больше не вякал… Плевать я хотел на всех монстров мира, если из-за них Сэм заработает проблемы со своим, блядь, женским здоровьем.  
Шёл вот так, думал… и не понимал, о чём думаю. Откуда вся эта злость, почему так хочется схватить её, эту дурёху, за шкирку и потащить обратно в мотель, чтобы переоделась…  
И только потом, почти у самого дома, когда мы уже шли по оголённому перед зимой парку, до меня дошло: я принял то, что Сэм теперь – женщина. Молодая, привлекательная, стопроцентная женщина.  
Кажется, я споткнулся тогда, чуть не врезался Сэму в спину.  
\- Ты чего, Дин? – его голос, на самом деле женский, только ещё больше добавлял бардака в восприятии происходящего.  
Что-то было не так.  
Солнце, уже клонящееся к горизонту, казалось почти чёрным, а перед глазами темнело. И до боли в суставах хотелось схватить Сэма за плечи, встряхнуть его как следует и потребовать уже ответа на все незаданные вопросы. Хотелось содрать с него куртку и кофту, увидеть, наконец, его спину, чтобы понять, что он от меня скрывал всё это время.  
Я чувствовал его руки, женские, с тонкими пальцами и узкими ладонями, хрупкими запястьями. Он пытался меня поддержать, не дать упасть на припорошённый снегом асфальт, а меня мутило, хотелось проблеваться прямо здесь и сейчас.  
Потому что было всё это противоестественно, неправильно, жутко и больно.  
Голова гудела, казалось, что сейчас я точно заработаю инсульт – болезнь, от которой охотники не умирают. Может, оно и к лучшему будет…  
-Дин?!  
Голос Сэма такой далёкий, такой незнакомый и чужой…  
А может быть, это и не Сэм вовсе? Может быть, это та самая тварь? Притворилась моим братом, и теперь…  
В свете заходящего солнца сверкнул нож и мягко воткнулся в толстый рукав сэмовой куртки, не задев плеча. Кажется, я попытался ударить снова, но ничего не видел, перед глазами стелился кровавый туман, и уши будто заложило ватой.  
И вдруг – морок рассеялся, а вокруг всё зашуршало, зашипело, омерзение, уже давно знакомое и даже привычное, накатило снова, и меня рвало долго и мучительно, до боли в горле, жгучей и горькой.  
\- Дин?.. – голос у Сэма был тонкий и растерянный, как у перепуганного ребёнка.  
Когда меня отпустило, я увидел на своих ладонях прилипшие чёрные хитиновые волоски.  
Вырвало снова.  
\- Не подходи, Сэм! – я выставил вперёд руку, всё ещё дрожащую. – Стой там! Не подходи!  
Это было на самом деле страшно и жутко. И мерзко. И… не знаю, как ещё описать. Зато теперь стало ясно, о чём мне говорили, о чём предупреждали, когда отдавали спасённого Сэма. Вот она – цена за свободу и целостность.  
Все мои подозрения и страхи подтвердились и в миг ожили. Кажется, и Сэм это понял: лицо его исказилось так, будто он вот-вот заплачет, как в детстве. Сейчас, как никогда раньше, он был похож на того испуганного мальчишку, который впервые увидел раненого после охоты отца, и наконец-то понял, что происходит вокруг.  
Сэмми…  
…мой Сэмми.  
Отплевавшись и вытерев рот рукавом, я посмотрел на Сэма как можно более спокойно и сказал:  
\- Пошли. И так потеряли уйму времени.  
Кажется, до меня стало доходить, что происходит.  
Всё-таки иногда неплохо иметь под боком личную пифию.

Разумеется, мы опоздали. Солнце давно село, а дом уже погрузился в проклятый морок: родители ребёнка спали там, где их застал сон – мать свалилась прямо у лестницы, так и не успев подняться, а отец храпел у открытой двери.  
Мы с Сэмом переглянулись, я покрепче ухватился за свой нож, а Сэм достал из рюкзака горсть сухих цветов таволги и ракитника.  
В доме царила давящая тишина, вязкая, и какая-то… обречённая, что ли.

Её мы увидели у самой кроватки – высокая женщина в чёрном одеянии, подол которого стелился по полу, а капюшон был надвинут так, что не разглядеть лица. Из чёрной ткани её платья росли прямо у нас на глазах крошечные цветы, росли, расцветали – и увядали, засыхая. На их месте тут же начинали расти новые… и так – бесконечно.  


Я хотел заговорить, но Сэм сделал знак рукой, чтобы я молчал, и заговорил сам:  
\- Мы знаем, кто ты. Отойди от девочки.  
Женщина вздрогнула, резко ссутулилась как-то по-птичьи и медленно обернулась к нам.  
Она была… болезненно красива, иначе не сказать. И глаза её, такие несчастные, были непроглядно чёрными. Вместо рук – птичьи крылья, и в лице – что-то от совы или сипухи…  
\- Отойди от девочки, - повторил Сэм твёрдо, и впервые за всё это время я услышал голос своего Сэма, настоящего, давно потерянного. – Я не хочу убивать тебя, но дух, идущий со мной, жаждет твоей смерти. Отойди. Я не смогу долго держать его.  
Женщина, увидев у нас в руках сухие цветы, снова вздрогнула и совсем пригнулась, к самому полу, как будто ей было плохо и сейчас её, как и меня несколько минут назад, начнёт тошнить.  
\- Отойди, - голос Сэма стал мягче. – Ты же знаешь, кто я.  
Она кивнула, судорожно вдохнула и прижала крылья к животу. Один шаг, другой… всё это время она не сводила с Сэма своих испуганных глаз.  
Губы её задрожали, как будто она хотела что-то сказать, и вдруг из уголка её губ потекла струйка крови.  
\- Стой! – Сэм кинулся к ней, но было поздно.  
Из её живота торчал мой нож.  
Как он оказался у неё – я не знал.  
И тут Сэма согнуло пополам точно так же, он болезненно застонал и повалился на пол, сгибаясь пополам.  
\- Сэм?! – я кинулся к нему, догадываясь, что происходит, но не желая этого осознавать.  
Снова раздалось уже знакомое шуршание, от которого по всему телу побежали мурашки.  
А женщина-птица вдруг резко присела, оскалилась и совсем не по-птичьи бросилась на Сэма, готовая рвать его на куски. Цветы вокруг неё стали расти, становясь всё больше, оплетая собой стены комнаты, детскую кроватку, в которой спал одурманенный ребёнок, подбирались к нам с Сэмом всё ближе.  
И вот тогда я понял, что нет другого выхода, только один:  
-Призываю! Тебя, богиня тьмы, призываю на защиту спасённой тобой души! Сними оковы с защитника и хранителя!  
Треск одежды был таким же отвратительным, как и само шуршание, которое усиливалось с каждой секундой. У меня не было сил смотреть. Я просто зажмурился и упал лицом в ковёр.  
Раздался птичий крик, полный боли, сухой треск раздираемых крыльев, шуршание хитина.  
Сэм молчал.  
Того, что происходило в комнате в этот момент, я не видел, но мне вполне хватало звуков, чтобы всё понять. И не спать две следующих ночи.

***

\- А когда ты понял, что это Блодоведд? – тихо спросил меня Сэм, когда мы уже сидели в нашем номере за столом, и я бинтовал ему порезанное плечо.  
\- После того, как проблевался, - горькая усмешка сама вырвалась наружу. – Твой красавец прочистил мне мозги, сняв морок. Понимаешь, Сэмми… она… она ведь не хотела их убивать. Она просто хотела их себе.  
\- Знаю… - он посмотрел на меня из-под своей растрёпанной отросшей чёлки. – У неё нет сердца, нет души, но даже такая она хотела быть матерью. Потому что даже у цветов есть потомство.  
Я кивнул.  
Блодоведд – женщина-цветок, женщина-сова, женщина-болезнь… По легенде её создали из цветов для одного парня, сына незамужней магички и племянника великого мага. Её никто не спрашивал, будет ли она любить своего мужа, хочет ли она его вообще. А когда она изменила ему и попыталась убить… что ж, маги всегда были скорыми на расправу. Вот её и превратили в сипуху. Страшное проклятие: быть птицей за позор, навлечённый на мужа, никогда не сметь показывать своего лица при свете дня, быть хищником, презираемым другими птицами, охотиться в одиночестве… и никогда не стать матерью. Её отчаяние и боль иссушили её саму. Из чистого цветка она превратилась в демона-птицу.  
А виной всему – рождение мальчика, которого родители назвали древним валлийским именем Лле.  
Так звали её мужа, Лле Ллао Гиффес.  
Она хотела, чтобы из этого мальчика вырос достойный её мужчина.  
Она хотела, чтобы остальные дети стали её детьми.  
И не было в этом городе ни стриг, ни ночниц, ни вештиц. Никого. Только несчастная женщина и мы с Сэмом.  
Я погладил перебинтованное плечо Сэма. Кожа его была очень тёплой и нежной. Но я прекрасно знал, что где-то на этой коже прячется знак тёмного божества – кочующая по телу татуировка-паук, которая по ночам становится пауком настоящим.  
Сэм замер, не зная, чего от меня ожидать теперь. Он заметно напрягся, но я не отпускал его.

Два года назад, расследуя дело об исчезновении рабочих со стройплощадки рядом с заброшенным городком Гринвуд в Аризоне, мы напоролись на странное поселение. Там, в глуши и дикости, жили странные существа с тёмной кожей и платиновыми волосами, их глаза горели в темноте жёлтым огнём, а питались они человечиной и поклонялись своей чёрной богине, которой служили исключительно женщины-жрицы, похожие на неё.  
Я никогда не понимал логику древних богов. Они иногда находили забавным общение с людьми. И порой даже помогали по каким-то своим непонятным соображениям. Вот и нам… помогли. На свой лад.  
Обставить Кроули было невозможно, он крепко держал нас за яйца, обещая вернуть душу Сэма…  
Но эта встреча с тёмной богиней на многое открыла нам глаза. Мы узнали, что дед на нас плевать хотел, и Сэмом только прикрывался; что Кроули всех водит за нос и ему не по зубам адская клетка; что даже если мы сможем вернуть душу Сэму… он не выдержит пережитого в клетке и просто погибнет от собственных воспоминаний.  
Рассказывая всё это, она улыбалась. Не так, как Кроули, и не так, как Габриэль. Эта улыбка была голодной, и нас явно расценивали как главное блюдо праздничного банкета.  
А потом эта жуткая богиня схватила Сэма поперёк груди своей огромной рукой и уволокла в свою пещеру, сказав, что утром я получу его назад.  
Мне принесли его потом в коконе из паутины. Я тогда знатно перетрусил. Думал, что всё, конец.  
А он вдруг открыл глаза, нахмурился сонно и спросил:  
\- Дин, а мы разве не пойдём разбираться с Люцифером? Где мы вообще?  
Я не успел ответить – пришли женщины этого странного народа. Меня вывели из пещеры, где держали под охраной, и отправили к богине длинными переходами, явно созданными человеком. И она, сидя на усеивающих пол человеческих костях, сказала, что нам надо продержаться семь лет. Семь лет – и Сэм будет свободен.  
\- Он навсегда будет твоим.  
Только никто не сказал, какими будут эти семь лет. Впрочем, следовало догадаться сразу – если перед тобой сидит женщина, у которой тело ниже пояса – тело огромного паука «чёрной вдовы».  
Из Сэма она сделала свою жрицу. Для чего? Ей было просто интересно обставить Кроули: она вернула душу не в тело Сэма-парня, а в тело Сэма-женщины, причём женщины-нечеловека. Демоническая сделка потеряла свой смысл – душа должна была вернуться в строго оговорённое тело, которого уже не было. А чтобы душа не покинула исковерканное тело, Сэм должен был находиться под покровительством богини, и ровно через семь лет служения ей душа должна была окончательно закрепиться в этом теле, к которому не была привязана из-за смены пола и происхождения.  
Я до сих пор до конца не понимаю весь механизм, но…  
…я просто надеюсь. И верю.

В этот вечер мы остались в своём номере, выезжать из города решили утром. А пока…  
Свет опять вырубился, хозяйка мотеля снова принесла нам свои извинения, на этот раз вместе с кучкой свечей.  
Сэм сидел на своей кровати, наряжено глядя на часы – стрелки показывали без десяти полночь. Он тихо спросил:  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?  
\- Да, хочу.  
\- Тогда жди.  
Я сидел напротив – на своей кровати – и смотрел на него, сидящего ко мне спиной, напряжённого и взволнованного. Он медленно снимал с себя одежду, не стесняясь, но… боясь.  
У него узкая спина, острые лопатки, тонкие женские руки. И кожа – нежная, бледная, нетронутая. Где-то по его телу блуждала сейчас магическая татуировка в виде паука, пряталась и ждала своего часа. Печать чёрной богини дикого народа из заброшенного городка Гринвуд.  
Сэм разделся совсем, но, всё так же не поворачиваясь ко мне лицом, завернулся в простыню, чтобы прикрыться ниже пояса.  
Полночь наступила.  
И снова раздалось уже знакомое шуршание, Сэм согнулся, свернулся на кровати калачиком. Наверно, ему было очень больно.  
Когда из-под простыни стало медленно выползать чёрное, я закрыл глаза, судорожно вздохнул. Просто подождать, подождать, когда всё закончится, тем более что Сэм уже сыт.  
Я так и не открыл глаза, когда снова услышал шуршащее движение – Сэм передвинулся на кровати.  
А потом… раздалось тихое пение. Грустное, тоскливое, на незнакомом языке.  
Несмело приоткрыв глаза, я увидел её – жрицу паучьей богини, которой сейчас был Сэм.  
Тонкая чёрная фигурка, завёрнутая в белую простыню, сидела на разобранной постели, повернувшись к окну лицом, и, закрыв глаза, раскачиваясь в трансе, пела. Из-под закрытых век текли слёзы.  
А я слушал это пение-плач, и думал, что это всё равно мой Сэмми, и никто у меня его больше не отнимет.

Утро было хмурым и морозным, в номере стало заметно холодно, потому что электричество всё ещё не дали. Сэм спал, свернувшись калачиком у меня под боком. Впервые за эти два года он был спокоен.  
Я… я готов был продержаться ещё пять лет. Это ведь совсем немного. Зато потом, когда закончится служение Сэма, он перестанет быть женщиной, и его тело обретёт свой прежний вид.  
От него ведь не так много требовалось – древней богине не нужны кровавые жертвы, ей достаточно только общения с ним, его песен. Всё остальное она получает от своего народа.  
А птицы…  
Мы справимся.  
Сэм спал, прижимаясь ко мне своим обнажённым телом, он был горячий и какой-то уютный. Я видел его татуировку, она нестрашная. Распласталась рисунком на его бедре, даже красиво.  
Мы обязательно справимся.

27.11.2011 – 29.10.2011

**Author's Note:**

> 1) О сипухе можно прочитать [на вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B8%D0%BF%D1%83%D1%85%D0%B0). Как правило, внешний вид этой птицы и её скрипучиый голос становились основными причинами, по которым её наделяли всякими демоническими особенностями в легендах и мифах самых разных культур.
> 
> 2) Историю Блодоведд вкратце можно прочесть на [вики](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%8C%D1%8E%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B4), но я брала информацию из книжной серии "Зачарованный мир". Имя Блодоведд пишется в оригинале как Blodeuwedd или Blodeuedd (валл.), но вариантов прочтения на русском превеликое множество. Взяла написание из книги, т.к. правильного просто не знаю.


End file.
